Quiero
by electrico10
Summary: Lo tenia todo para ser una gran deportista, pero si propio ego la alejó de lo que mas amaba


Quiero...

En un juego de basketball de niñas, una niña de 10 años se encuentra jugando y corriendo, apunto de hacer una clavada, pero se tropieza y la pelota se le va del área. Una mujer de mayor edad recoge la pelota, mirando a la niña.

-No te des por vencida. Aun si el marcador esta en tu contra, debes seguir jugando hasta el final. Si te das por vencida, el partido se dara por terminado.-

Luego de levantarse, el juego se reanuda. La niña le quita la pelota a una jugadora, corre aun con un raspon en la rodilla, y logra encestar la pelota en el aro desde una gran distancia, haciendo que su equipo ganara el juego, y a la vez, se ganó la admiración de todo el público.

-¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn!-el público. Tanbien el equipo completo de basketball femenino, que la llevaron cargando entre todos.

Lynn Loud jr, es la quinta hija de una numerosa familia conocida como la familia Loud. Una familia numerosa compuesta por los padres Lynn Loud sr, y Rita Loud. Y los hermanos de Lynn: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln (el único varón), Lucy, las gemelas Lana y Lola, Lisa, y un par de años despues nacería Lily Loud. Todos y cada uno con un talento único y explotado en concursos, excepto Lincoln, quien es el único que no explota su talento, debido a que no hay muchos concursos de dibujos o videojuegos, y además, parte de su tiempo lo usa para ayudar a sus hermanas, pero de él no se trata esta historia, aunque si tiene algo que ver.

Lynn Loud jr es considerada una verdadera prodigio en los deportes. No hay deporte en donde no destaque. Es muy enérgica y le gusta dar todo lo que tiene en las competencias. Es buena y practica en muchos deportes, pero su deporte favorito, es el basketball. Aunque Lynn no lo sabia, se habia convertido en una fuente de inspiración tanto para sus hermanas (sobretodo las menores), como tambien para otros niños y niñas que estaban comenzando a practicar deportes.

Puede que Lynn destaque en muchos deportes y haya ganado muchos trofeos, pero Lynn tiene un defecto que le jugaría en contra mas adelante: Las constantes alabanzas de su familia, del público y compañeros de equipo comenzaron a hacer que Lynn actuara de una manera mas arrogante y competitiva, creyendo ser la número 1 en todo, y que siempre merecia ganar, aun si eso implicara actuar como una tonta, pasando a llevar tanto a sus competidores, como a sus propios compañeros de equipo, y a sus hermanos. También la hizo olvidarse de que gran parte de su talento provenia de su propio esfuerzo, y que confiara mas en la suerte que en su propio equipo y esfuerzo. Este exceso de orgullo, convertido ya en soberbia, la hizo volar cada vez mas alto, pero como dice el dicho, mientras mas alto vuelas, mas fuerte será la caída.

Un día, Lynn se estaba preparando para un juego de baseball. Creía que la presencia de toda su familia le traeria suerte, y obligó a Lincoln (el único de sus hermanos que nunca ha ido a sus juegos), a verla jugar. Lynn se sentia muy confiada, pero perdió el juego. Se sintió frustrada, y culpó a su hermano Lincoln por su derrota, creyendo que él daba mala suerte. Y por su parte, Lincoln uso esto a su favor para tener mas tiempo para si mismo, cosa que también fue un gran error, ya que su familia llegó a creerselo, pero Lincoln pudo demostrar lo contrario y el asunto de la mala suerte se acabó...menos para Lynn, quien siguió creyendo que Lincoln daba mala suerte.

Lincoln recibió un castigo. Como decía su madre le dijo: "como estás tan estresado que necesitas tiempo para ti y relajarte, lo mejor será que liberes ese estrés de una forma mas productiva para tu cuerpo", fue obligado por su madre a practicar un deporte, pero para asegurarse de que Lincoln no volviera a evadir el ejercicio, como unas ocasiones en que se escapó de una pista de baile hacia los videojuegos, Rita ubicó a una maestra de artes marciales muy estricta dispuesta a hacerle clases personales a Lincoln. Ahora ya no tenia excusas para decir que necesita tiempo a solas.

¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Lynn? Como Lori destaca en el golf, Lincoln comenzó a destacar en las artes marciales. Pues no pasó mas de 2 semanas, y Lincoln ya se había acostumbrado. Es más, estaba ansioso por saber que iba a aprender en cada clase. Y en tan solo unos meses, y en su primera participación en un torneo, ganó el primer lugar. Toda la familia lo alabó por eso. Para mala suerte de Lynn, ese mismo dia había ganado un juego de campeonato de basketball, pero quedó mas que molesta, al ver que su familia felicitó mas a Lincoln.

Ahora son 3 los deportistas en la familia Loud...No. 4, ya que Lola comenzo a practicar gimnasia rítmica, ya que ese era uno de los temas principales en su proximo desfile, y le gustó tanto, que comenzó a practicarlo más. Esto hizo sentir cada vez mas incomoda a Lynn, ya que antes ella era la deportista de la familia, la número 1, y eso la hacía sentir especial, pero ahora como son 4, comienza a sentirse desplazada de su podio, pese a ser quien mas trofeos ha acumulado.

Además, Lynn comenzó a distanciarse de sus hermanas y de la casa Loud. Según ella, la "mala suerte" de Lincoln ya los contamino a todos, y hara que todos pierdan y fracasen en las competencias. Asi que comenzó a practicar en el parque, en la escuela, o en alguna cancha pública.

En pleno entrenamiento de basketball, la entrenadora, la misma mujer que le dio ánimos a Lynn, nota a Lynn algo decaida. Ordena hacer una pausa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lynn?-

-No. ¿Por que lo pregunta, entrenadora?-

-No me mientas. Se cuando a una de mis jugadoras se siente mal por algo. Puedes decirmelo con confianza.-

-No es nada grave, entrenadora. Es solo...algo personal.-

-Te he visto entrenar mas de lo normal. Le he pedido a los demás entrenadores que me hablaran sobre ti, y todos dijeron lo mismo: que últimamente estas mas competitiva de lo normal. Eso es bueno, pero también me dijeron que no estas jugando en equipo.-

-Claro que juego en un equipo.-

-Una cosa es jugar dentro de un equipo y otra cosa es jugar en equipo. Lynn, en un equipo todos trabajan juntos para alcanzar la victoria en el juego. Todos deben colaborar entre sí para lograr la victoria. No puedes jugar en solitario. De lo contrario, ya no seria un equipo.-

-No es mi culpa que los demás no esten a mi nivel, entrenadora. Prácticamente he sido yo quien ha hecho que todos los equipos ganaran los campeonatos. Sin mi, seguirían en el último lugar.-

-Es importante entrenar y mejorar todos los días, pero sin importar cuanto entrenen, no todos los jugadores estarán en el mismo nivel. Siempre uno será mejor que otro en algo, y es ahí cuando hay que usar la cabeza para armar una estrategia. Recuerda que lo mas importante de jugar no es ganar, sino dar lo mejor de ti, y divertirte.-la entrenadora encesta la pelota. Recupera el balón, y se lo entrega a Lynn.-Si es un asunto familiar, recuerda que la familia también es un equipo. Y en un equipo, todos se apoyan entre sí, sin importar que defectos tenga cada integrante.-

Apesar de las palabras de la entrenadora, Lynn aun seguía siendo competitiva en todos los deportes. Poco a poco, sus compañeros de equipo en todos y cada uno de los deportes que Lynn practicaba, comenzaron a sentir molestia por el hecho de que Lynn comenzaba a llevarse todo el crédito y todo el juego. Pero tambien Lynn se sentía molesta por el hecho de que Lincoln comenzo a ser mas consentido por su familia debido a sus victorias en los torneos de artes marciales.

-("¡Llevo muchos años practicando deportes, y ganando trofeos! ¡¿Y ese tonto de mala suerte aun no lleva un año practicando y todos lo adoran?!).-en su pensamiento, mientras se encontraban en una cena familiar, que Lynn sr organizó en su restaurante para felicitar otra victoria de Lincoln.

-¡Un brindis por nuestro campeón!-Lynn sr.

-Papá, no seas exagerado. Yo solo participo en los torneos para divertirme. Ganar...no es la gran cosa despues de todo.-

-No seas tan modesto, Lincoln.-Lori.-Literalmente lo haces muy bien, para haber comenzado hace poco. Por cierto, Ronnie Anne volverá a Royal Woods. Solo ella y su madre.-

-¡¿En serio?!-Sonriendo.-...Es decir, que bien por ella.-tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-¡Ejem!-Lola.-Creo que yo tambien merezco algo de crédito.-levantando un trofeo.-Primer lugar en gimnasia rítmica.-

-¡Te felicito, Lola!-Rita.

-¡¿Y que quiere nuestra princesa de la gimnasia para festejar su victoria?!-

-¡Yo también!-Lana levantando otro trofeo.-¡Primer lugar en carrera de autos!-

-Asi que para eso era ese auto que estabas construyendo en la cochera.-Lincoln.

Lynn apretó los puños. No podia creer que últimamente sus hermanos menores comenzaran a destacar mas que ella, apesar de la "mala suerte" de Lincoln.

-¡Es trampa!-Lynn gritando.-¡Son unos tramposos! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera ganaron esos trofeos y los compraron! ¡¿Como es que pueden ganar con ese mala suerte en casa?! ¡Yo sigo siendo la número 1!-

-¿Aun con el asunto de la mala suerte, Lynn?-Lincoln.-Ya acepta que perdiste en ese juego y ya.-

-¡Perdí por tu culpa!-

-Que infantil eres, Lynn.-Lincoln.-Culpando a otros por tu fracaso. Que gran deportista vas a hacer cuando seas mayor.-con sarcasmo.-No siempre ganarás en todo.-

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Soy Lynn Loud! ¡La número 1! ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Ganare mas trofeos que todos ustedes juntos!-se va haciendo un baile de ritual.-Debo descontaminarme de esta mala suerte.-

-Mamá, papá, ¿no deberian hablar con ella?-Lincoln.

-Por mas que se lo decimos, sigue creyendo que das mala suerte.-Rita.

-¿Como es que se volvió tan supersticiosa?-Lynn sr.-Antes no era tan así.-

Y la actitud de Lynn comenzó a empeorar mas. Ahora ya era mas molesto para sus compañeros y rivales jugar un deporte con ella, porque comenzó a ser mucho mas arrogante y presumida, restregandoles en la cara sus victorias, y diciendo que el equipo no era nada sin ella. Se quedaba con el trofeo sin siquiera preguntarle a los entrenadores. Ya no levantaban a Lynn cuando el equipo en el que jugaba ganaba un juego. Tampoco la alababan por sus victorias. Ya nadie queria practicar con ella. Pero a Lynn le importó un pepino que sus amigos y amigas comenzaran a distanciarse de ella. Pues estaba solo concentrada en ser la número 1.

Ya a los 14 años, Lynn se dirigio a una cancha de basketball del parque. Cuando llega, nota que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban jugando basketball.

-¡Gané denuevo!-Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, tu ganas. ¿De que sabor quieres tu flippy?-

-¡¿Que haces aqui, mala suerte?!-Lynn toda enfadada.

-Jugando basketball. La maestra dijo que practicara otros deportes. Y me gustó mas este deporte. Además, Ronnie Anne también practica.-

-¡No puedes practicar otro deporte! ¡Ya me quitaste el primer lugar en las artes marciales, ¿y ahora me quieres quitar mis primeros lugares en los deportes?!-

-Lynn, a mi no me interesa ser el número 1. Y que practique otro deporte, no significa que te estoy desplazando.-

-¡Ya deja de hacerte el humilde, mala suerte! ¡Se que te cansaste de ser el perdedor sin talento de la familia y comenzaste a usurpar mi puesto como la número 1 de la familia!-

-Lynn, escuchate a ti misma. Estas actuando como una completa idiota. No todo se trata de ti y tus trofeos. Yo no comence a participar en torneos por ganar. Lo hice para divertirme...y porque mi maestra me obligó la primera vez. Y deberías tambien divertirte.-

-¡No ganas si sólo juegas para divertirte! ¡Yo no volveré a perder, ni por ti, ni por tu mala suerte!-

-Te has vuelto mas engreida de lo que eras antes. Escuché a mamá y papá platicar hace unos días sobre ti, y creen que tanto deporte te está afectando el cerebro, porque tus calificaciones bajaron. Estan pensando en castigarte con sacarte de los equipos deportivos.-

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡¿Y por que deberia creerte?! ¡Siempre has querido ser el mejor de todos nosotros! ¡Pero yo soy la número 1! ¡Y nadie me quitará mi puesto! ¡Asi que tu, mala suerte, o dejas el basketball, o te obligare a hacerlo!-

-Si vas a golpearme, yo me defendere...No. Mejor juguemos.-con el balón en la mano.-Tu y yo. 1 contra 1. Si tu ganas, renunciare al basketball...-

-Y tambien a las artes marciales.-Lynn.

-No renunciare a eso aunque pierda.-

-¿Que pasa, Lincoln? ¿Crees que vas a perder? Tal vez en realidad no eres tan bueno como dices ser en las artes marciales.-

-Di lo que quieras, no renunciare a las artes marciales.-

-Gallina. ¡Pow pow pow pow pow pow!-

-Lincoln, cierrale la boca.-Ronnie Anne.

-...Esta bien. Acepto tu apuesta.-

-Y yo la tuya.-Lynn muestra un collar.-Creo que ya se que es lo que hace que no te afecte tu propia mala suerte.-era la cabeza de bum bum.-Ahora es mia.-

-¡¿Cuando...?! ¡Tu...! ¡¿Como pudiste...?!-

-Lincoln, te está provocando.-Ronnie Anne.-No te dejes provocar por ella.-

Lincoln se calma.

-Me devolveras la cabeza de bum bum si gano.-

-Hecho.-

Y el partido comenzó. Lynn hacia rebotar el balón. Con un par de movimientos, trata de hacer un amago, pero Lincoln es quien se la hace, quitandole el balón. Lanza la pelota desde lejos, pero no encesta. Vuelven a luchar por el balón. Lynn encesta una canasta. Vuelven a luchar por el balón. Lincoln se la quita de un amago, y anota con una canasta. Vuelven a luchar. Lynn empuja a Lincoln con su cuerpo, pero este logra estabilizarse, aunque Lynn ya se le adelantó y encesta otra canasta. Vuelven a jugar. Lincoln le quita el balón y lo lanza desde lejos, logrando encestar, superando a Lynn por 1 punto. Lynn recupera el balón. Corre y apunto de encestar, Lincoln se la quita de un manotazo. Corre hacia su lado y encesta, pese a que Lynn intentó detenerlo, y esta le habia tomado el hombro sin querer, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Ronnie Anne tocó el silbato.

-¡Eso fue falta!-

-Estoy, bien.-Lincoln.-Fue solo una caida.-

El juego continuó. Lincoln y Lynn estaban casi igualandose. Lynn comenzó a hacer clavadas, sin darse cuenta que el soporte de su aro estaba algo suelto. Hasta que al intentar hacer la clavada que le daria el empate, encesta el balón, y por el peso de Lynn, la plataforma cae junto a Lynn, haciendo que se lastime gravemente la rodilla.

-¡Mi rodillaaaaa!-

-¡Lynn!-Lincoln tratando de ayudarla.

-¡Alejate, mala suerte! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Si nunca me hubieras quitado mi lugar como la número 1...!-se saca el collar y se lo lanza a Lincoln. Este lo recoje.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia.-Ronnie Anne llamando por celular.

Lynn se habia desgarrado un ligamento. Tenía que estar en silla de ruedas por unos meses. Tiempo en que notó como los demás equipos de las arreglaron sin ella. Pues en cada equipo, habia una talentosa deportista que ocupó su lugar, y que los demas jugadores la alababan. Además, todos los entrenadores le dijeron que nadie de su equipo la quiere devuelta. Lynn intentó hecharles en cara que gracias a ella que los equipos no eran nada sin ella, pero los entrenadores le mostraron que no era así, que sus ex compañeros de equipo comenzaron a entrenar mas duro y que ahora ya no dependen de ella para ganar.

Esto destrozó su ego. Lynn Loud jr, la antes llamada la número 1, ahora ya no era mas que un solo recuerdo. Todos se habian olvidado de ella, de sus logros, de su gran talento. El único equipo que aun no la habían corrido, era el equipo de basketball. Pero notó que sus ex compañeras comenzaron a arreglarselas sin ella. Lynn solo se limitaba a ver. La entrenadora camina hacia ella.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, Lynn. El equipo y yo te estaremos esperando. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras mientras te recuperas.-

El tiempo pasó. Aunque Lynn se mejoró, no quiso volver a practicar ningún deporte. Sintió que la titaron a la basura, todos: su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, los entrenadores, sus fans. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el deporte, le recordaba eso, asi que se deshizo de todas sus cosas. Tenía un aire de rabia y melancolía. En el fondo, aun le gustaba el deporte, pero al ver que ya nadie la elogiaba, se sintio por primera vez como "una perdedora", y queria olvidarse de todos esos momentos en los que destacó.

El cambio de Lynn tambien la empujó a convertirse en una bravucona. Esa rabia e impotencia de no poder destacar como antes y de que se olvidaran de ella, la dirigió en contra cualquier estudiante que la molestara. Esto tambien provocó que su familia prefiriera distanciarse de ella. Rita y Lynn sr la castigaban constantemente. Incluso pensaron en enviarla a la escuela militarizada si seguía con esa actitud.

A los 17 años, Lynn seguía con esa misma actitud. Reprobo 1 año por descuidar sus estudios. Un día, amenazó con golpearle en la cara a una chica con lentes, pero fue detenida por Ronnie Anne, quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo que derribó a Lynn.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Loud.-Ronnie Anne mirándola de manera desafiante. Luego se va.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Santiago! ¡¿Oiste?! ¡Estas muerta!-

Ronnie Anne y las chicas del equipo de basketball se preparaban para entrenar, hasta que Lynn llegó, acompañada de 3 matonas.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-Ronnie Anne. Las demas jugadoras estaban con algo de miedo.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar.-Lynn tronando sus puños.-

-Chicas, alejense.-Ronnie Anne.-Yo me encargo de esto.-

Las 3 matonas se dirigen a Ronnie Anne, pero esta las derrota con tan solo un par de golpes a cada una. Las demas jugadoras las dejan atadas con cuerdas.

-Lincoln me ha enseñado lo suficiente.-

-No importa. Esas perdedoras no son nada comparadas conmigo.-Lynn en guardia.

Lynn se lanza a Ronnie Anne. Esta fácilmente le desvia cada golpe que le lanza. Le da un puñetazo a Lynn directo a la boca, sacándole un diente.

-¡Te mataré!-

Lynn vuelve a lanzarse sobre Ronnie Anne. Esta esquiva sus golpes y le da unas patadas en el abdomen, y simultáneamente le da un puñetazo directo a la cara, tan fuerte que la derribó. Lynn vuelve a levantarse, con mucha ira, y vuelve a luchar, pero nuevamente Ronnie Anne bloquea y esquiva sus puñetazos, dandole varias patadas, puñetazos, y una patada salto giro lateral que la derriba

Lincoln entró al gimnasio.

-Ronnie Anne, se te quedó tu lonchera y...¿Que esta pasando aqui?-

-¡Largate de aquí, mala suerte!-

Lynn se abalanza sobre Lincoln y le lanza un puñetazo. Este se lo bloquea fácilmente y la empuja. Lynn miraba a Lincoln con rabia, mientras que Lincoln con una mirada de decepción. Le lanza otro puñetazo, que Lincoln atrapa.

-¡Sueltame, mala...!-es abofeteada por Lincoln.

-Lynn...-Lincoln vuelve a abofetear a Lynn y sigue abofeteandola casi 10 veces, hasta que Lynn cayo al piso.-Mirate hasta donde has llegado.-

-¡Callate! ¡No eres nadie para criticar mi...!-Vuelve a ser abofeteada.

-¿Que pasó contigo Lynn?-

-...-mirando a Lincoln con rabia mientras se toca las mejillas.

-Antes eras la alegre y energica Lynn Loud jr. La número 1 de la familia.-

-¡¿Y que?! ¡Tu me quitaste ese lugar! ¡Por tu culpa, me convertí en lo que soy ahora...!-

-Nadie te pidio que renunciaras al deporte. La única culpable aquí eres tu. Tu fuiste quien renunció a lo que mas amaba solo por tu ego.-

-¡Renuncie por tu mala...!-es abofeteada denuevo.

-Aunque la mala suerte hipotéticamente existiera, no es excusa valida para renunciar a tus sueños. Es solo un simple obstáculo, como los muchos que siempre debemos superar.-

-...-

-Lynn, para la familia, y para tus antiguos compañeros de equipo, no eras la número 1, porque ganabas trofeos. Eras nuestra número 1, porque siempre nos inspirabas a luchar y seguir adelante. Sobretodo yo y nuestras hermanas menores, eras como una heroina para nosotros.-

-¡Si, y luego todos me tiraron como si fuera basura!-

-Te tiraste tu sola a la basura. Queriamos ser igual de perseverantes que tu. Alguien que no tiraba la toalla asi de facil. Aunque no lo creas, todos extrañamos a esa Lynn luchadora que siempre estaba con una sonrisa, dando mas de lo que podia en todos los juegos, y que estaba dispuesta a seguir jugando, aun cuando el marcador estaba en su contra.-

Las otras chicas mueven sus cabezas, en señal de que lo que dijo Lincoln era verdad.

-¡Y si era verdad, ¿por que me dejaron de lado?!-

-Porque comenzaste a actuar de una manera mas egoista.-

-Ya no eramos un equipo. Eras solo tu en el juego.-

-Te habias olvidado de nosotras.-

-Olvidaste que parte de esas victorias fue gracias a que todas jugabamos en equipo.-

-Y eso nos decepcionó a todas.-

-Creiamos que eramos mas que compañeras de equipo, Lynn. Creiamos que eras nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana de juego.-

-Y no nos importaba ganar y perder, mientras lo hicieramos en equipo y nos divirtieramos todas juntas.-

-Pero al final, siempre eras tu y solo tu, porque solo te importaba ganar y nada mas.-y todas estaban con cara de decepción.

Lynn apartó su mirada. En el fondo, parecía que estaba recapacitando, pero no queria aceptar que tuvo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió. Tampoco queria aceptar que también le gustaria volver a jugar.

-Piensa rápido.-Lincoln le tira un balón de basketball a Lynn. Esta la atrapa.-Aqui va otro.-Le lanza otra pelota que Lynn vuelve a tomar, y Lincoln sigue lanzandole mas pelotas.-Lo sabía. Por tu rostro, se nota que quiere volver a jugar.-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No tengo por que ser parte de un mediocre equipo! ¡Nadie me necesita!-

Lynn se da vuelta, pero sin fijarse, se tropezó con una de las pelotas de basketball que atrapó y dejo en el piso. La pelota que sostenia en sus manos rueda y es atrapada por la misma entrenadora de basketball que animó a Lynn.

-Lynn. Que sorpresa verte aqui. Cuanto has crecido. Nunca me dijiste por cuanto estarías ausente del equipo, asi que me preocupé de que hayas renunciado. Ahora soy la entrenadora del equipo de basketball femenino de la preparatoria de Royal Woods, pero el entrenador tuvo que ausentarse por unas semanas, asi que estoy entrenando a los equipos masculinos y femeninos.-

-...-Lynn sorprendida. No le salian las palabras.

-A si que quieres formar parte del equipo de basketball femenino. Pero deberias cambiarte primero y debo evaluarte si estas en forma.-

-...-

-¿Por que tu y Ronnie Anne tienen esos moretones?-

Lynn recordo las palabras que la entrenadora le dijo la primera vez que la conoció: "No te des por vencida. Aun si el marcador esta en tu contra, debes seguir jugando hasta el final. Si te das por vencida, el partido se dara por terminado". Y tambien comenzo.a recordar otras palabras: "Una cosa es jugar dentro de un equipo y otra cosa es jugar en equipo. Lynn, en un equipo todos trabajan juntos para alcanzar la victoria en el juego. Todos deben colaborar entre sí para lograr la victoria. No puedes jugar en solitario. De lo contrario, ya no seria un equipo"; "Es importante entrenar y mejorar todos los días, pero sin importar cuanto entrenen, no todos los jugadores estarán en el mismo nivel. Siempre uno será mejor que otro en algo, y es ahí cuando hay que usar la cabeza para armar una estrategia. Recuerda que lo mas importante de jugar no es ganar, sino dar lo mejor de ti, y divertirte"; "Recuerda que la familia también es un equipo. Y en un equipo, todos se apoyan entre sí, sin importar que defectos tenga cada integrante"; "Espero que te recuperes pronto, Lynn. El equipo y yo te estaremos esperando. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras mientras te recuperas".

Tambien le llegaron varios recuerdos de su infancia, en la que recuerda los juegos en que participó cuando era niña y parte de su pubertad, recordando además como se divertía junto a sus compañeras, todas las veces que la felicitaban, cuando todo el equipo y la gente la alababa. Algunas niñas de menor edad diciendole que quieren ser como ella. Lynn le empezaron a brotar lagrimas. Mira a la entrenadora. Las palabras de Lincoln y sus ex compañeras tambien le llegaron. Lynn por fin lo habia entendido todo.

-Entrenadora...yo...yo...quiero...yo quiero...¡QUIERO JUGAR BASKETBAAAAAAALLLLL! ¡Buaaaaaaaaahaahaaahaahhhh!-llorando y soltando lagrimas, que parecian salir y caer como cascadas.

Ese mismo día, Lynn pide una reunion familiar en la casa Loud.

-Familia, los he reunido a todos aqui para pedirles perdón por la forma en que me comporte todos estos años. Le di mas importancia a mi orgullo por ganar y querer ser la mejor en todo, y nunca me habia dado cuenta...de que ya lo era desde hace mucho. Habia culpado a otras personas por mis fracasos, incluyendolos a ustedes, cuando la única culpable habia sido yo todo este tiempo. Si no quieren perdonarme, esta bien. Yo lo acepto.-

Toda la familia abraza a Lynn y sonrien. Todo estaba perdonado.

-Aceptamos tu disculpa, hija.-

-Me alegra que volvamos a estar todos unidos como familia.-

Pasado el tiempo, Lynn regreso a jugar basketball, aunque le costo volver a jugar, debido a que estaba algo fuera de forma, pero con mucho esfuerzo, volvió a ser la mejor jugadora de su equipo. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a practicar deportes, pero ya no era la misma arrogante de antes y tenía mas espiritu de equipo. Poco a poco recuperó la fama que tenia antes, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba. Se sentía mucho mejor jugando en equipo y divirtiendose. Los demas entrenadores le ofrecieron un cupo para los demas equipos, pero Lynn simplemente les dijo: lo pensaré. Y al dia siguiente de decirles esa respuesta, aceptó ser parte del equipo de soccer, football, baseball, tenis, bolleyball, entre otros. Era el regreso de la jugadora número 1 Lynn Loud Jr.

Fin.


End file.
